All About Us
by HARAkiriFTCN
Summary: Pertemuan awal mereka akan membawa keduanya memulai babak baru kehidupan. FT Island Fanfic. JongKi.


Annyonghaseyo…

Kali ini yang nulis Shinhwan. Dan, kembali untuk kedua kalinya ini masih tentang JongKi from FT Island. Selamat membaca… ^^

All About Us

A JongKi and FT Island Fanfic

=Lovesick and Friendship=

Ruang meeting FnC manajemen adalah tempat pertama kali aku melihatnya. Ketika itu kami diperkenalkan oleh pihak manajemen sebagai calon member grup band baru, FT Island. Ia memang pernah membintangi film anak-anak yang cukup popular, tapi aku sungguh baru sekali ini bertatap muka dengannya. Kesan pertama yang aku lihat darinya biasa saja. Ia sama seperti remaja 17 kebanyakan. Usia kami sama, meski dia lebih tua beberapa hari dariku. Wajahnya biasa saja, bahkan lebih bisa dibilang culun dengan kaca mata tebalnya. Namun ia masih terlihat imut dan manis. Perawakannya tidak terlalu pendek dan juga tidak terlalu tinggi. Badannya sedikit kurus namun pas dengan pembawaanya yang masih kekanakan. Tidak ada yang terlalu istimewa darinya, aku rasa. Namun ketika ia menatapku sambil tersenyum dengan matanya yang berbinar seperti bintang, aku tidak mampu lagi mengalihkan pandanganku darinya.

"Hey! Kau Choi Jonghun, kan? Aku Lee Hongki." Aku menyambut uluran tangannya. Halus seperti bayi.

" Mulai sekarang, mohon bantuannya!" ia membungkuk sedikit, hal ini membuatku tergagap dan membuatku balas menunduk lebih dalam. Aku bisa mendengar calon member lain terkikik melihatku seperti ini. Sungguh kesan pertama yang buruk.

Sesi perkenalan kembali berlanjut. Manajer memperkenalkan kami dan memberi sedikit penjelasan tentang posisi kami dalam grup. Aku mendapat posisi sebagai gitaris dan pianis/keyboard tentu saja. Dari awal pihak manajemen melihatku bermain musik, mereka memang menawariku posisi itu.

Lalu Hongki, pemuda yang baru saja berkenalan denganku itu katanya memiliki suara yang khas. Ia sudah terbiasa menyanyi sejak kecil, vokalnya kuat. Karena itu ia dipilih menjadi vokalis. Kalau aku pikir itu juga karena Hongki tidak punya keahlian bermain alat musik seperti calon member yang lain.

Oh Wonbin,bertubuh tinggi dan bisa dibilang ia yang paling berpenampilan manly diantar kami berlima. Usianya juga sama denganku dan Hongki. Ia memiliki talenta yang cukup bagus dalam bernyanyi dan bermain gitar. Ia mendapat posisi sebagai second singer dan gitaris. Oh, dan ternyata dia berasal dari Sekolah yang sama dengan Hongki. Tidak heran sejak tadi mereka berdua sudah terlihat cukup akrab.

Choi Minhwan, drummer kami. Calon member termuda yang baru berusia 15 tahun. Meski badannya pendek tapi tubuhnya cukup gempal, terutama lengannya. Hal itu mungkin karena ia memang sudah bermain drum sejak kecil. Adik kecil ini benar-benar menggemaskan.

Kemudian ada Lee Jaejin, pemuda berusia 16 tahun yang cukup imut. Walaupun banyak yang berkata ia mengikuti kakaknya merambah dunia artis, namun ia memang benar-benar berbakat menyanyi dan memainkan gitar juga bass. Tapi karena posisi gitaris sudah ditempati dua orang, ia mendapatkan posisi sebagai bassis.

"Baiklah, sekarang kalian semua akan mulai melakukan latihan yang sangat panjang dan berat. Aku harap kalian mampu melaluinya dengan baik." Produser berkata dengan jelas. Ia kemudian menepuk bahuku dan berkata, " namamu Jonghun, kan? Aku sudah membaca berkas-berkas tentangmu dan aku memutuskan kau yang akan menjadi leader band ini."

Ekspresi yang aku keluarkan ketika itu adalah ekspresi tidak percaya. Kenapa harus aku? Bukankah Hongki yang paling tua dan dia adalah vokalisnya? Atau kalau tidak Wonbin, dia terlihat lebih pantas menjadi sosok seorang leader dibandingkan aku.

"Leader-shii, mohon kerja samanya!"

Aku tidak mau. Aku tidak siap.

XOXOXO

Jika ada yang beranggapan menjadi pemain band itu mudah, itu berarti mereka sama sekali tidak tahu ada satu sisi neraka seperti ini. Sejak hari pertama kami masuk asrama, kami terus dijejali dengan latihan dan latihan. Sama sekali kami tidak mendapat waktu pribadi. Jangankan bersantai dan jalan-jalan sebentar, kami bahkan hanya bisa menghubungi orangtua lewat telepon seminggu sekali. Kami benar-benar dikarantina dari dunia luar. Bicara soal itu, sepertinya sudah lama aku tidak mengetahui kabar kekasihku. Yah, semoga saja dia mengerti.

Aku menghela nafas lega setelah pelatih member kami izin untuk beristirahat. Sudah hampir tiga jam kami berlatih memainkan lagu yang dipilihkan pihak manajemen untuk menjadi single debut kami. Berkali-kali kami harus menahan nafas saat pelatih berteriak saat kami membuat kesalahan.

Hongki, dia yang paling tidak konsentrasi hari ini. Entah apa yang sedang dialami bocah itu, tapi wajahnya benar-benar kusut. Binar yang selalu ada di mata anak itu bukan hanya meredup namun telah lenyap. Seperti tak pernah ada.

Aku tidak suka.

"Yah! Hongki, apa kau tidak enak badan? Kau terlihat tidak konsentrasi hari ini." Wonbin mendekat dan mengalungkan tangan di bahu Hongki. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Woh? Hongki-hyung, gwaenchanna?" Jaejin ikut bertanya. Bahkan Minhwan yang tengah sibuk mengunyah ayam gorengnya pun juga menoleh Hongki dengan tatapan khawatir. Ternyata bukan hanya aku yang merasakan perbedaan pada diri Hongki hari ini.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja." Hongki mengambil ponselnya kemudian berkata," aku keluar, mau istirahat di kamar sebentar."

Kami hanya bisa saling melempar tatapan penuh tanda tanya satu sama lain.

XOXOXO

Aku tidak bisa tidur malam itu. Rasanya sudah berjam-jam aku memejamkan mata tapi kantuk tidak juga datang. Aku pikir aku terlalu lelah. Tapi bukankah harusnya aku bisa cepat tidur? Entah.

Menyerah untuk tidur, aku bangun. Kugosok kedua mataku, cukup untuk membuatnya merah. Kamar masih terang. Aku memang sengaja tidak mematikannya tadi. Hongki masih belum tidur ketika itu. Jadi aku pikir nanti dia yang akan mematikan lampu. Bicara soal Hongki, dimana anak itu? Ranjangnya masih rapi. Apa dia juga belum tidur? Mungkin Hongki sedang melihat televisi di ruang tengah. Aku melirik Wonbin yang tidur pulas dengan posisi meringkuk seperti bayi sebentar sebelum memutuskan untuk melihat Hongki di luar.

Dugaanku tepat. Aku melihat Hongki duduk di sofa ruang tengah masih menonton TV. Atau itu yang bisa aku lihat dari posisiku yang berada di belakang Hongki duduk. Setelah aku menjatuhkan tubuhku duduk di sampingnya aku baru tahu kalau yang aku pikirkan salah. Pandangannya memang tertuju pada televisi besar di depan kami, tapi tidak hati dan pikirannya. Serius, mana ada orang yang menangis melihat Gag Show tengah malam?

"Hongki-ah, kenapa?" aku mencoba bertanya selembut mungkin. Aku rasa apa yang tengah ia alami benar-benar buruk. Dia masih belum menjawab. Ia malah memeluk lututnya, menyembunyikan muka dan terisak kuat hingga tubuhnya terguncang hebat.

Hongki masih bukan siapa-siapaku beberapa minggu yang lalu. Tapi sekarang, melihatnya begitu terpuruk membuat hatiku pedih dan sakit. Belum pernah aku merasakan hal seperti ini dengan orang lain sebelumnya. Belum pernah aku merasakan dorongan yang begitu kuat untuk memeluk seseorang sampai-sampai aku tidak sadar telah memindahkan tubuh kecil Hongki sepenuhnya ke dalam dekapanku.

"Aku ditinggalkan," Hongki berkata di sela isakannya, "lagi.. begitu saja.."

Aku tetap diam. Dia tidak perlu kata-kata apapun dariku kalau hanya sebatas ucapan turut prihatin saja. Aku hanya memeluknya lebih erat. Itu yang bisa aku lakukan. Setidaknya sekarang.

XOXOXO

Butuh waktu berhari-hari bagi Hongki untuk melupakan sakit hatinya. Member yang lain setelah mengetahui duduk perkaranya selalu berusaha menyemangati. Wonbin sering mentraktirnya pizza meskipun uang pemberian orangtuanya sedikit. Jaejin yang sering bertengkar tidak jelas dengan Hongki tiba-tiba rela menjadi pesuruhnya untuk melakukan apapun. Dan Minhwan, ia rela membagi ayam goreng yang begitu berharga baginya dengan Hongki tanpa pikir panjang.

Sejak kejadian malam itu Hongki masih kerap menangis jika sendirian. Aku sering memergokinya tidur meringkuk di lantai ruang tengah sambil terisak. Kalau sudah begitu, aku hanya akan duduk di sofa dan menungguinya sampai ia puas menangis. Aku jadi sering berpikir, sebenarnya aku lebih benci pada gadis yang membuat Hongki seperti ini atau pada Hongki yang terlalu bodoh mencintai seseorang sampai separah ini. Manapun itu yang jelas aku tidak suka keduanya.

"Jonghunnie.."

"Hm?"

"Peluk aku."

Kami berpandangan cukup lama. Kemudian kami sama-sama tertawa lepas sampai perutku terasa sakit. Biar begitu, pada akhirnya aku kabulkan juga permintaannya tadi.

Malam itu, kami tertidur dalam pelukan satu sama lain.

XOXOXO

"Hyung, benar tidak apa kita membiarkan Hongki-hyung menyanyikan lagu itu untuk debut kita besok?"

"Saranghalhe?" Jaejin menjawab pertanyaan Minhwan dengan mengajukan pertanyaan juga.

"Menurutku Hongki sudah cukup bisa mengendalikan dirinya sekarang," kuhabiskan jus jerukku dan kembali berkata, "asal Hongki tidak menangis sampai pingsan di atas panggung nanti, aku kira tidak ada yang bisa pas menyanyikan lagu itu selain dia."

Aku sadar setelah aku selesai bicara Wonbin langsung menatapku tajam.

"Yah! Aku tahu kau itu leader kami. Tapi kalau kau menggunakan perasaan pribadi temanku untuk bisnis aku tidak setu-! Aouch!" perkataan terhenti ketika tiba-tiba Hongki datang dan menjitak kepala Wonbin keras-keras.

"Kau pikir aku ini selemah wanita apa? Aku memang patah hati, tapi kalau cuma menyanyi saja tentu aku bisa, dasar bodoh!"

Hongki menggembungkan pipinya sambil bersedekap kesal. Binar di matanya telah kembali. Aku bisa lihat itu meski tertutup dengan kilat kekesalan yang ditujukannya pada Wonbin.

"Sepertinya kita memang tidak perlu khawatir lagi," kata Jaejin setelah melihat kejadian kecil tadi.

"Syukurlah.." Maknae kami ikut mengelus dadanya lega. Membuatku tak bisa menahan senyum.

Hongki berjalan mengitari meja makan sebelum duduk di sebelah Jaejin. " Yah! Kenapa yang ada di atas meja hanya roti dan jus? Mana makanan yang lain?"

"Itu sarapan kita hari ini. Kalau suka makan kalau tidak ya sudah. Tunggu sampai waktu makan siang nanti." Jaejin menjawab acuh tak acuh sambil membalik halaman bukunya. Ck! Anak satu ini memang terlalu suka belajar.

Hongki memanyunkan bibirnya, "aku tidak mau roti," ia berhenti sebentar dan melirik Wonbin, "Wonbin-goon, kau bilang kau mau mentraktirku pizza, kan?"

"Aku tidak punya uang."

"Tap-"

"Jangan bicara."

Vokalis kami itu kemudian menyerah dan berbalik pada Jaejin. " Jaejin-ah.. kenapa kau tak buatkan Hyung tercintamu ini ramen? Hum?"

"Buat sendiri. Aku sibuk." Jaejin langsung menimpali tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada Hongki. Masih berkutat dengan bukunya tentu saja.

Aku bisa merasakan kegelisahan Minhwan yang duduk di sebelahku. Dongsaeng kami itu pasti sudah menduga kalau ia yang akan menjadi sasaran Hongki berikutnya.

"Minan-ah.."

Yap! Tepat sekali.

"Aku tidak keberatan berbagi ayam goreng denganmu."

"Ta..tapi Hyung!"

"Masih ada apel dan beberapa potong cake sisa semalam di kulkas, makan itu saja." Aku segera angkat bicara sebelum air mata Minhwan benar-benar jatuh.

XOXOXO

Debut kami berhasil! Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka respon yang kami dapat begitu memuaskan. Aku bersyukur seluruh kerja keras kami selama ini bisa membuahkan hasil yang membanggakan. Memang penampilan kami untuk yang pertama kali bukanlah penampilan yang sempurna. Aku masih sering melakukan kesalahan di atas panggung. Begitu pula Hongki dan yang lain. Tetapi kami tetap berusaha memberikan penampilan sebaik mungkin untuk para penggemar. Ya! Kalian dengar itu? kami sudah punya penggemar! Dan hidup kami sudah berubah drastis dimulai dari sekarang.

"Mataku sakit kalau harus memakai lensa kontak terus menerus." Hongki menggerutu. Ia telah berkali-kali menolak memakai lensa kontak sebelum benar-benar di paksa –dan diancam  
- oleh Manager-hyung.

"Aku masih bisa melihat meski tidak memakai kacamata." Hongki berkata lagi.

"Tapi kau terlihat lebih tampan tanpa kacamata tebalmu itu, Hyung! Dan matamu juga bisa lebih bersinar." Minhwan menjawab polos.

"Benarkah?" Hongki menatap kami dan kami mengangguk.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku rela memakai benda menyakitkan itu demi kebahagiaan kalian."

Kami hanya tertawa mendengar perkataan Hongki yang sangat tidak jelas maksudnya itu.

"Aku punya kabar gembira untuk kalian." Aku memasang tampang misterius. Mereka langsung memberiku pandangan antusias.

"Sebelum kita benar-benar sibuk, Produser mengijinkan kita untuk berlibur dalam waktu seminggu ke depan!"

Tentu saja kabar yang aku bawa ini membuat semuanya berteriak girang layaknya seorang narapidana yang mendapat vonis bebas. Nyatanya kami memang mirip seperti narapidana saja beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Dan hadiah liburan selama satu minggu dari Produser benar-benar menjadi angin yang segar bagi kami. Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melakukan semua hal-hal yang telah aku susun untuk liburan ini. Aku rasa yang lain juga sama.

XOXOXO

"Jonghunnie-hyung!"

Jaejin berlari dan langsung menerjangku dengan pelukan, diikuti Minhwan. Mereka telah lebih dahulu dijemput kembali ke asrama daripada aku. Liburan selesai. Kini waktunya kami kembali fokus bekerja. Jadwal padat menanti. Kalau saja aku tidak begitu rindu dengan keluarga FT Island kecilku ini, aku pasti lebih memilih bersembunyi di rumahku yang nyaman daripada harus kembali ke asrama.

"Hongki dan Wonbin belum sampai?" aku bertanya setelah meletakkan gitar dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa. Belum sempat Jaejin menjawab, Minhwan sudah lebih dulu berteriak dan berlari ke arah pintu memeluk Hongki dan Wonbin bersamaan.

"Hongki-hyung! Wonbin-hyung! Aku rindu kalian!" Minhwan berteriak kegirangan dan memeluk lebih erat. Sedangkan Hongki dan Wonbin yang dari ekspresi wajah mereka sepertinya telah kehabisan nafas, sibuk berusaha melepaskan pelukan maut sang drummer.

Aku rasa aku benar-benar telah menemukan keluarga baruku di sini. Aku semakin yakin keputusanku tepat. Sekarang hatiku memang sudah bersama mereka. Keluargaku.

XOXOXO

"Aku punya kekasih baru." Pernyataan Hongki barusan berhasil dengan sukses membuatku memutuskan satu senar gitar yang tengah aku mainkan. Sepertinya jariku sedikit tergores. Perih.

Hongki melihat ke arahku dan tersenyum. " Aku punya banyak kekasih baru sekarang."

Aku mengeryitkan alisku, "Maksudmu?"

"Coba tebak leader-shii?'

"…kakak kelasmu? Artis? Model?"

"Bisa jadi semua."

Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang. Dan sepertinya luka di jariku makin terasa sakit. Mungkin tadi tergores cukup dalam.

"Kau juga punya, kan?"

"Aku se—"

"Tapi punyaku pasti lebih banyak. Sebenarnya semua Primadonna itu menyukaiku. Aku yakin!"

Aku mengedipkan mata berkali-kali mencoba mencerna kata-katanya barusan. Jadi yang dimaksud kekasih adalah…

"Aku malah putus dengan kekasihku."

"Hu- Huh?"

"Aku bilang aku sudah putus dengan pacarku. Di hari pertama kita liburan."

Sekarang aku jadi benar-benar ingin tertawa melihat ekspresi di wajah Hongki. Anak ini benar-benar imut!

"Kenapa?"

"Apanya?" meski aku tahu benar apa yang ia maksudkan. Tetapi aku sengaja bermain dengannya sedikit.

"Kenapa putus?"

"Hongki-ah.." aku mendekat dan merangkulkan tanganku ke pundaknya.

"Aku kan melakukannya untukmu. Apa kau tidak menyadarinya?" aku berkata sambil mencoba menatapnya semenggoda mungkin. Hongki balas menatapku dengan raut muka yang sungguh sangat lucu. Aku harus mati-matian menahan tawa agar permainanku kali ini berhasil.

"Hongki-ah.."

PLAK!

"Aoch!" sial! Kepalaku!

"Sakit kah? Ckck.. makanya jangan coba-coba bermain-main denganku!"

Dan Hongki tega meninggalkanku sendirian dalam keadaan kepala benjol dan jari robek.

END

FT Island Fact :

Semua identitas perkenal yang ada di atas benar.

Hongki dicampakkan kekasihnya saat masa training FTI karena alasan sulit berhubungan.

Jonghun memang yang menemani Hongki ketika masa depresinya itu.

Jonghun juga segera putus dengan kekasihnya tidak lama setelah debut.

Now, please give me your comment! ^^


End file.
